Mémoire absolue (EXO)
by Moonlyne
Summary: KyungSoo est un jeune lycéen à la mémoire exceptionnelle, ce qui est plutôt pratique pour un tas de choses. Un jour, il rencontre JongIn, qui va très vite s'intéresser à ce petit brun musicien qui se souvient de tout. (résumé pourri, n'en tenez pas compte, lisez l'histoire x)) (Ancien titre sur fffr : Fascination.)
1. Prologue

Le contrôle d'histoire vient juste de se terminer, au moment où la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentit. Les lycéens rangent leur trousse dans leur sac et donnent leurs copies à leur professeur. Certains ont l'air dépités, déçus, neutre, tandis que d'autres, comme ce jeune homme aux grands yeux, Do KyungSoo, ont l'air satisfaits de leur travail. Ce lycéen en particulier l'est sans doute encore plus que les autres. Il a noté tous les évènements, toutes les dates et la majorité des détails que lui et ses camarades avaient vus en cours les semaines et jours précédents. Sa mémoire ne l'a pas laissé tomber, comme d'habitude.

Tranquillement, ce jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux de la même couleur –mais étonnamment lumineux– sort dans la cour et part rejoindre ses amis. Le plus grand d'entre eux, Wu Yi Fan, passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alors mon Kyung, j'imagine que tu t'en es très bien sorti en histoire, dit-il en souriant. Comme d'hab', mmh ?

\- Oui, répond le petit en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- Il va encore avoir vingt sur vingt ! S'exclame Chanyeol, un coréen aux oreilles décollées et aux cheveux blonds attachés en une courte queue de cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je me suis peut-être trompé à quelques questions.

\- Impossible. Tu te souviens toujours des bons trucs et tu as toujours juste.

\- Nan !

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- Si et tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule !

\- Ah bah ta gueule aussi, hein !

Yi Fan regarde le châtain et le petit brun, et soupire, exaspéré. C'est comme ça après chaque simple évaluation et chaque gros contrôle.

\- Bref, vos gueules à tous les deux, finit par dire le chinois, lassé.

\- Mais euh !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les trois amis se retournent vers Huang Zi Tao, un jeune homme aux beaux yeux en amande et aux cheveux… Blancs. Il a décidé de faire cette couleur le week-end dernier. Il en avait marre d'être blond ou brun.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, répond Yi Fan.

\- Ok, dit Zi Tao en s'avançant un peu plus vers eux.

Ayant finis par redevenir à peu près calmes, le petit brun et le châtain regardent leurs deux amis, sans rien dire. D'un coup, Chanyeol ouvre son sac, en sort le sandwich que son adorable mère lui a préparé ce matin et commence à le manger tranquillement tout en cédant à la tentation de narguer le jeune homme aux grands yeux qui, il le sait, est affamé. Mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas le cas, cette fois-ci.

KyungSoo observe sa bande d'amis qui a recommencé à papoter. Et comme d'habitude… Avec eux, il se sent petit. En même temps, c'est normal. Les deux chinois et le coréen aux oreilles décollées font chacun plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts tandis que lui, haut de seulement son petit mètre soixante-treize… Il est le plus petit de sa classe. Mais être plus petit ne signifie pas être nul et bête, contrairement à ce que pensent certains imbéciles du lycée.

\- Eh Kyung, t'es bien silencieux… C'est mon sandwich qui te fait cet effet-là ou quoi ?

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton sandwich.

Et là, comme pour le contredire, son ventre se met à gargouiller, provoquant le fou rire de ses grands amis. Il les regarde, de ses grands yeux perdus.

\- Tu vois que c'est ça ! S'exclame Chanyeol en riant.

\- Mais non… C'est mon ventre qui a voulu me trahir pour je ne sais qu'elle raison… Et je vais le punir comme il se doit.

\- En bouffant cinq ou six assiettes de frites à midi ? Demande Zi Tao en souriant.

\- Exactement, répond KyungSoo, feignant d'être sérieux.

Puis il se met à rire lui aussi.

Quelques minutes après, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Les quatre amis, qui sont tous dans la même classe marchent jusqu'à leur salle de coréen tout en discutant joyeusement. Deux ou trois paires d'yeux indiscrets appartement à quelques garçons de sa classe se posent sur le fessier de KyungSoo. Ce dernier, qui a très bien senti ces regards, soupire et fait comme si de rien était. Quoique… Il finit par s'arrêter, se retourner et offrir ses plus beaux regard et sourire de psychopathe à ces imbéciles qui sont attirés par tous les derrières qu'ils voient.


	2. Chapter 1

Et là, comme pour le contredire, son ventre se met à gargouiller, provoquant le fou rire de ses grands amis. Il les regarde, de ses grands yeux perdus.

\- Tu vois que c'est ça ! S'exclame Chanyeol en riant.

\- Mais non… C'est mon ventre qui a voulu me trahir pour je ne sais qu'elle raison… Et je vais le punir comme il se doit.

\- En bouffant cinq ou six assiettes de frites à midi ? Demande Zi Tao en souriant.

\- Exactement, répond KyungSoo, feignant d'être sérieux.

Puis il se met à rire lui aussi.

Quelques minutes après, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Les quatre amis, qui sont tous dans la même classe marchent jusqu'à leur salle de coréen tout en discutant joyeusement. Deux ou trois paires d'yeux indiscrets appartement à quelques garçons de sa classe se posent sur le fessier de KyungSoo. Ce dernier, qui a très bien senti ces regards, soupire et fait comme si de rien était. Quoique… Il finit par s'arrêter, se retourner et offrir ses plus beaux regard et sourire de psychopathe à ces imbéciles qui sont attirés par tous les derrières qu'ils voient.

Ceux qui le reluquaient détournent aussitôt le regard, très déstabilisés, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit brun, qui n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on le regarde de cette façon.

Tous les élèves s'installent à leur place habituelle. KyungSoo est content ; en cours de coréen, Yi Fan et lui sont assis côte à côte. Le petit brun adore son hyung. Il aime lui parler pendant les cours. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas à côté dans les autres matières.

Le professeur de coréen commence par faire l'appel, puis il passe prendre les devoirs maisons qu'il avait donnés à faire à ses élèves une semaine plus tôt. Ensuite, il retourne à son bureau et observe sa classe, avant d'annoncer :

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir commencer à faire un exposé à deux. Et pour que vous ne me posiez pas trente fois la même question, je vous le dis de suite ; c'est moi qui décide des binômes. J'ai déjà fait la liste… Il faut juste que je la trouve. Ah, la voilà. Dès que vous entendrez votre nom avec celui de votre binôme, vous vous mettrez à côté. Je vous donnerai vos sujets d'exposés, qui sont tous différents pour éviter que certains disent les mêmes choses que d'autres dès qu'ils passeront, dès que j'aurai cité tous les binômes. Alors…

Il cite plusieurs noms, sous les regards dégoûtés de tous les élèves. L'idée que ce soit leur enseignant qui choisisse qui est avec qui les déçoit et les fait râler, mais aussi soupirer.

\- … Wu Yi Fan, avec Park Chanyeol... Huang Zi Tao avec Byun Baekhyun… Kim JongIn avec Do KyungSoo…

Ahuri, le petit brun regarde ses trois amis, qui sont tous avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment bien. Il les envie tellement, lui qui est avec un camarade qu'il ne connait pas… Enfin… Il sait juste qu'il s'appelle Kim JongIn –normal–, qu'il est déjà sorti avec cinq filles, qu'il vit seul depuis quelques mois, qu'il a les cheveux blonds depuis la semaine dernière, qu'il danse très bien… Non non non, il ne l'espionne pas. Loin de là. Il a juste entendu, en passant dans les couloirs, plusieurs lycéens parler de lui et raconter des trucs en tout genre qu'ils savent sur lui. Bien évidemment, KyungSoo a tout retenu. Il se souvient de leurs mots exacts. Ou presque. Enfin bref, voilà qu'il se retrouve avec ce mec dont il a souvent entendu parler mais dont il ne sait pas grand-chose, au final. Le petit brun se retourne pour observer rapidement son binôme. Oui, il sait parfaitement à quelle place il est. Voyant qu'il ne daigne pas bouger son derrière, le jeune homme aux grands yeux se lève, range ses affaires dans son sac et se dirige vers le blond, qui ne lève pas les yeux d'une sorte de carnet, dans lequel il écrit quelque chose. KyungSoo s'assoit alors à côté de lui. Et, tandis que le professeur continue de former les binômes, le petit ose dire :

\- Salut.

L'autre finit enfin par relever la tête et le regarder avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi t'es à côté de moi, toi ? J'ai tout le bureau pour moi tout seul, normalement.

\- Bah je suis désolé mais le prof nous a mit ensemble pour un exposé… Il a dit que les binômes devaient se mettre à côté et comme tu ne bougeais pas… Je suis venu.

\- Ah ok… Dit le blond, pensif. Et il est censé être sur quoi, l'exposé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Le prof va nous le dire après, dès qu'il aura formé tous les binômes.

Le bronzé hoche la tête, comme pour dire « ok », puis il se remet à regarder et écrire sur son petit carnet. Sympa, pense le petit brun. Et je dois faire un exposé avec ce mec trèèèèsss agréable et qui n'avait pas écouté ce qu'avait dit le prof tout à l'heure ? Ca promet.

Une minute après, leur enseignant s'avance vers eux. JongIn ferme et cache son carnet juste à temps, sans que l'adulte ne le voie.

\- Alors, vous deux, vous allez devoir faire un exposé sur George Gershwin. Il a certes un rapport avec le domaine musical, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est voir comment vous allez le présenter, quelles informations vous allez trouver, comment vous allez les exploiter… En bref, je veux voir comment vous allez vous en sortir. Vous passerez à l'oral dans une semaine, comme les autres. Vous pouvez commencer votre exposé maintenant, si vous connaissez déjà des choses sur Gershwin. Sinon, vous ferez des recherches chez vous.

Puis il s'en va. JongIn fait la grimace et dit :

\- Il est bien gentil le prof, mais moi je sais même pas qui c'est, ce George machin truc…

\- C'est George Gershwin… Il me semble que son vrai nom, enfin son nom d'origine, c'est Jacob Gershvin… Il est né en mille huit cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit et est mort en mille neuf cent trente-sept…C'est un auteur et un compositeur américain d'origine russe. Je crois que c'était un autodidacte… Et qu'il était populaire dans les années mille neuf cent vingt parce que ses compositions mêlaient le jazz, le klezmer et la musique afro-américaine… Et un peu de classique, aussi. Ah pardon, voilà. Elles étaient à mi-chemin entre le jazz et le classique…

KyungSoo se tait, non pas parce qu'il ne connait pas d'autres choses sur ce génie de la musique –il en connait vraiment un rayon et pourrait résumer son histoire en quelques dates– mais parce qu'il a un peu peur que JongIn se fiche de lui à cause de ses connaissance sur cet auteur mort il y a très longtemps. Mais, étonnamment, le bronzé le regarde, admiratif.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Oh… J'ai vu une émission sur lui il y a deux ans… Répond doucement le petit brun.

\- Et tu te souviens de tout ça ?

\- Non… En vérité je me souviens de ses œuvres, de quand il les a composées et des dates-clés de sa vie…

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui…

Les yeux du blond sont grands ouverts. C'est un alien ce mec, c'est obligé, se dit-il.

\- Dis, tu connais d'autres choses sur lui ? Demande le bronzé.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu pourrais me donner les titres de certaines de ses œuvres s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh oui… Il y a Rhapsody in Blue, une composition pour piano et orchestre, Summertime, une musique bien sûr faite par Gershwin, mais les dont les paroles ont été écrites par DuBose Heyward pour l'opéra en trois actes Porgy and Bess…

KyungSoo se tait à nouveau, pensif. Summertime… Il l'a déjà chantée. La semaine dernière. Il était chez son ami Yi Fan. Celui-ci avait adoré sa prestation. Le chinois avait même dit qu'il l'avait trouvée magnifique, que le petit brun l'avait chantée comme un professionnel. Deux jours après, le jeune homme aux grands yeux l'avait interprétée à ses parents. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas aimé. Ils avaient même détesté. « Pour te dire la vérité, c'est nul. Ta voix est désagréable à entendre. Tu n'es pas fait pour chanter, crois-moi » avait dit sa mère. Son père avait acquiescé en hochant la tête tout en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Ok… Je vais écouter ça ce soir… On devrait peut-être commencer à noter toutes les informations que tu as dites tout à l'heure. Eh ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le petit brun sursaute, arraché à son souvenir, et regarde l'autre, confus.

\- A-ah désolé, je me souvenais d'un truc… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Euh… Que ça serait bien qu'on commence à noter ce que tu sais sur lui.

\- Ah oui. Mince, je n'ai plus de feuilles dans mes classeurs, dit KyungSoo après avoir regardé dans chacun d'entre eux. Tu peux m'en passer une, ou plutôt deux, pour que je puisse écrire tout ça ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répond JongIn en souriant un peu et en sortant deux papiers vierges d'un de ses classeurs à lui.

KyungSoo les prend en le remerciant. Finalement, il a l'air sympa. Le petit brun sort un stylo de sa trousse et commence à noter ce qu'il sait sur Gershwin.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin du cours a retenti, il remarque qu'il n'a pas écrit la moitié de ce dont il se souvient. Et pourtant, il a déjà rempli le recto mais aussi le verso de la première feuille.

\- Ah enfin ça sonne ! Bon bah j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à réviser et à attendre la semaine prochaine pour passer, lâche JongIn en se levant.

\- Non, fait KyungSoo en rangeant ses affaires. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter tout ce que je sais. Et puis il faudrait qu'on trie pour garder ce qui est intéressant à dire et qu'on se mette d'accord pour présenter aussi une de ses œuvres, pour montrer ce qu'il a fait quoi.

\- Ok. Donc je vais écouter les titres dont tu m'as parlés ce soir et puis on se mettra d'accord demain.

\- D'accord mais ça serait bien qu'on en parle en dehors du lycée, et qu'on se répartisse tout ce qu'on va dire, au calme. Personnellement, je pense que c'est mieux.

\- Tu n'as pas tort… Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Pour gagner du temps, on pourrait commencer à faire tout ça ce soir.

\- On a une semaine, tu sais…

\- Oui, mais c'est bien de le faire et de le finir rapidement, non ? Comme ça après on est tranquilles.

\- Pas faux…

\- Du coup, tu peux venir chez moi, après les cours ?

\- Je pense que oui. Il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents. Je ferai ça après avoir mangé.

Merde. Il va se foutre de ma gueule. Quand quelqu'un de dix-sept ans dit qu'il doit prévenir ses parents, tout le monde se fout toujours de sa gueule. Et pourtant…

\- Ok, sourit l'autre. Bon, j'ai la dalle. Tu me diras si tu peux venir, tout à l'heure.

\- Oui.

JongIn s'en va alors, son sac sur le dos. KyungSoo le regarde partir, légèrement perplexe. Il ne s'est pas fichu de sa gueule et ne l'a trouvé bizarre à aucun moment. C'est une première. Habituellement, ceux qui ne le connaissent pas le trouvent toujours étrange, à cause de tout ce dont il peut se souvenir. Mais lui non. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Souriant légèrement, le petit brun se lève, prend son sac et sort de la salle. Il va dans le self, se prend une entrée, un plat et un dessert puis va s'assoir à la table où lui et ses amis mangent d'habitude. Les amis en question débarquent quelques secondes plus tard et posent chacun leur plateau sur la table. Yi Fan s'installe à côté de KyungSoo, tandis que Chanyeol et Tao se mettent en face d'eux. Pour ne pas changer. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Il est ponctué par les commentaires de certains sur leur binôme pour l'exposé, de remarques méchantes envers leur professeur qu'ils n'apprécient pas, de blagues, de sourires et surtout de rires.

Rapidement, le petit brun arrête de rire, de parler et d'écouter. Une douleur familière lui vrille le crâne. Encore.


	3. Chapter 2

JongIn s'en va alors, son sac sur le dos. KyungSoo le regarde partir, légèrement perplexe. Il ne s'est pas fichu de sa gueule et ne l'a trouvé bizarre à aucun moment. C'est une première. Habituellement, ceux qui ne le connaissent pas le trouvent toujours étrange, à cause de tout ce dont il peut se souvenir. Mais lui non. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Souriant légèrement, le petit brun se lève, prend son sac et sort de la salle. Il va dans le self, se prend une entrée, un plat et un dessert puis va s'assoir à la table où lui et ses amis mangent d'habitude. Les amis en question débarquent quelques secondes plus tard et posent chacun leur plateau sur la table. Yi Fan s'installe à côté de KyungSoo, tandis que Chanyeol et Tao se mettent en face d'eux. Pour ne pas changer. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Il est ponctué par les commentaires de certains sur leur binôme pour l'exposé, de remarques méchantes envers leur professeur qu'ils n'apprécient pas, de blagues, de sourires et surtout de rires.

Rapidement, le petit brun arrête de rire, de parler et d'écouter. Une douleur familière lui vrille le crâne. Encore.

Heureusement, elle n'est pas très forte. Il peut la supporter. Mais elle l'empêche de se concentrer et d'écouter ses amis. Ah, il a appris trop de choses ce matin, avant de venir au lycée. Hier soir aussi, d'ailleurs. Idem pour les jours d'avant… Est-ce que ce sera pareil ce soir ? Demain ? Et les prochains jours ?

\- Kyung ? Eeeehhhhhh Kyung ! T'es là ?

Le petit brun sursaute et regarde Yi Fan, qui vient de le ramener à la réalité. Aussitôt, le grand blond remarque quelque chose mais dit simplement :

\- Ah Kyung, viens ! Il m'est arrivé un truc de malade cette nuit ! Tu vas halluciner !

\- Et nous ? On ne va pas halluciner ? Demandent en même temps Chanyeol et Tao.

\- Non… Mais Kyung oui ! Donc tu viens ? Tu viens ? Hein tu viens ?

\- Punaise, ça doit être vraiment énorme pour que t'aies l'air aussi gamin… Dit KyungSoo en souriant, tentant de ne pas grimacer à cause de la douleur.

\- Héhé.

L'attitude et le comportement enfantins de Yi Fan amusent toujours le petit brun. C'est tellement rare que le chinois ne soit pas sérieux. Mais KyungSoo sait que cette fois, le grand blond est en mode gros gamin pour faire diversion et cacher quelque chose.

Les deux amis se lèvent, disent à Chanyeol et à Tao qu'ils reviendront rapidement, puis sortent du self. Aussitôt qu'ils commencent à déambuler dans les couloirs –vides à cette heure-ci–, ils redeviennent tous les deux sérieux. KyungSoo laisse tomber son masque et s'assoit sur une marche d'un escalier non loin de l'entrée et de la sortie de la cantine. Yi Fan fait de même et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kyungie ?

Il ne l'appelle comme ça que lorsqu'ils sont seulement tous les deux.

\- Ca fait près d'une semaine que tu es un peu plus… Fatigué et tendu que d'habitude. Je te jure, ça se voit. Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi oui. Alors explique-moi.

\- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais si tu veux, je vais quand même te le dire. En fait, mes parents veulent que je devienne médecin. Et pour gagner du temps, comme ils disent, ils me font apprendre et retenir un maximum d'informations sur ce métier et différentes maladies qui existent. Ils m'obligent à vraiment retenir le soir et le matin avant d'aller au lycée, toutes les infos de ces types-là qu'ils trouvent. Je retiens bien sûr toutes les informations que je peux mais au final… Ca me donne mal à la tête, au bout d'un moment. Ca me stresse, aussi. M'enfin tu vois, c'est vraiment rien, quoi.

Yi Fan le regarde, ahuri.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est rien, ça ? Tu rigoles ! Attends c'est grave quand même !

\- Grave ? Mais non. Pour moi, c'est juste un peu… Dérangeant.

\- Moi je dis que c'est grave. Mais tu ne leur dis pas, à tes parents, que tu ne veux pas faire ça, ni être médecin ?

\- Pour être franc avec toi, je le leur ai déjà clairement dit, le premier soir où ils m'ont obligé à retenir les bases du métier, les principales maladies, leurs définitions exactes et leurs différents symptômes ainsi que les traitements disponibles pour lutter contre elles. Et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ? Que c'est pour mon bien, pour mon avenir et que je dois absolument continuer, que c'est vital.

\- Et tu n'as pas insisté pour qu'ils arrêtent de t'obliger à apprendre et te souvenir de tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si, soupire KyungSoo. Et ce que j'ai obtenu, ce n'est pas leur consentement pour arrêter, mais plusieurs gifles.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui. Et depuis ça, ils me font mémoriser encore plus de trucs, même le week-end, pendant lequel ils m'obligent à travailler et retenir tout ça encore plus longtemps, c'est-à-dire pendant minimum trois heures. Après, ils me font réciter ce que je sais et si j'ai oublié un truc, du style un symptôme, c'est reparti pour au moins deux nouvelles heures de mémorisation. Ou alors plus, jusqu'à minuit parfois, quand je ne suis pas assez performant.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Ils sont inhumains ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Bah la preuve que si… Et puis ils ne sont pas si inhumains que ça… Aïe.

La douleur vient de s'intensifier. Le petit brun ferme les yeux et touche son front du bout des doigts. Son ami le fait se lever.

\- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

\- Mais elle n'est pas ouverte entre midi et deux, lui fait remarquer l'autre d'une petite voix.

\- Alors on va dans la cour et tu vas te reposer.

\- Mais on a dit aux autres qu'on revenait rapidement…

\- On a qu'à leur envoyer un message pour les prévenir qu'en fait, on ne revient pas.

\- Mais ils vont trouver ça bizarre…

\- Et alors ? Personnellement, je m'en fous et je préfère que tu te reposes dehors avec moi.

\- Mais après dès qu'on ira en cours ils nous poseront des questions…

\- Eh bah on ne leur répondra pas.

\- Mais ils vont nous poser davantage de questions et vont soit nous faire chier pour savoir, soit nous faire la gueule…

\- Si c'est le cas, bah… Quand j'en aurai marre, j'aurai qu'à leur dire que tu n'étais pas bien et ils comprendront, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mouais mais…

\- Oh arrête avec tes « mais » et tu viens.

Le petit brun ouvre alors les yeux et le grand blond l'amène tranquillement dehors, dans la cour et s'assoit sur un banc un peu isolé. Il assoit KyungSoo à côté de lui et le fait basculer pour que sa tête soit posée sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme aux grands yeux ferme ceux-ci.

\- Merde, lâche-t-il, se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interroge le chinois, curieux.

\- Il faut que j'envoie un sms à ma mère pour lui demander si je peux aller chez mon binôme pour faire un exposé.

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux. Repose-toi.

\- Oh t'es trop gentil…

\- Héhé je sais.

Le grand blond prend le portable de KyungSoo qui se trouve dans la poche arrière du pantalon de celui-ci et le déverrouille, connaissant son code par cœur. Il ouvre l'application des messages, sélectionne la mère de son ami et commence à rédiger le sms comme si c'était KyungSoo qui le faisait. D'un coup, il s'arrête.

\- Il s'appelle comment, ton binôme pour l'exposé ?

\- Kim JongIn, répond le petit brun.

\- Ok.

Le chinois le marque alors, termine le message et l'envoie à la génitrice du coréen. Elle répond exactement quatre minutes après.

\- Ah, elle a répondu. Alors… « Ok mon chéri mais je te préviens, tu rattraperas quand même les heures de mémorisations que tu auras perdues. Que tu rentres tard ou pas, ça ne changera rien. Je tiens à te rappeler le que c'est vraiment important et que c'est pour ton bien. Enfin bref, on parlera de ça à la maison. Travaille bien avec ton camarade. A ce soir ! » … Non mais elle est sérieuse ?!

Il remet le portable de KyungSoo là où il l'a trouvé.

\- Bah évidemment… Je m'y attendais, en plus. Elle me fera sans doute rattraper ça ce soir… Mais c'est pas grave. Bon, maintenant, faut que j'aille trouver JongIn…

\- Oh tu peux bien apprendre un peu. Repose-toi.

Le grand blond caresse doucement les cheveux de son ami. Ses parents sont tarés, pense-t-il. Non mais franchement, ils ont pris quelque chose, c'est pas possible. Ou alors ils ne l'aiment pas. Ou alors ils veulent le punir de quelque chose… En tout cas je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Le mal de tête de KyungSoo finit par disparaître, en partie grâce à son absence d'activité et aux caresses de Yi Fan, qui arrivent à le détendre un peu. Quelques minutes après, il ouvre les yeux, se redresse et regarde avec reconnaissance son ami chinois.

\- Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci Yi Fan.

\- De rien, sourit le susnommé.

\- On va rejoindre les autres ?

\- Pas la peine. Ca va sonner dans deux minutes, alors on les verra en classe, dit le blond après avoir regardé son portable.

\- Ah ouais… Ah ben j'en profiterai pour dire à JongIn que je pourrai venir chez lui ce soir.

\- Tu pourras aussi en profiter pour essayer de dormir chez lui.

\- Dormir chez lui ? Non mais t'es malade ? On se connait à peine pour ne pas dire pas du tout !

\- Hmm… Pas faux. Alors tu vas venir dormir chez moi.

\- Mes parents ne vont pas vouloir…

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça. Et puis de toute façon ils me connaissent alors...

\- Oui mais non non et non. Ils me feront rattraper encore plus tard et moi je ne veux pas. Autant rattraper ça après l'exposé.

Yi Fan ne dit rien mais son expression montre bien qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

De suite après, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Les deux amis partent en silence chercher leurs sacs. Puis ils se dirigent vers leur salle de mathématiques. Très vite, ils sont rejoints par Chanyeol et Tao, qui les regardent, mécontents.

\- Hééééééé pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus ? Demande Tao, presque en pleurnichant.

\- KyungSoo ne se sentait pas bien, répond tranquillement Yi Fan.

\- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh et ça va mieux ? Questionne Chanyeol.

\- Oui, dit le concerné en souriant un peu.

\- Alors au fait, Yi Fan t'a dit quoi d'hallucinant ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'est passé samedi chez Baekhyun alors tu ne sauras pas.

\- Mais… !

\- Et moiiiiiiiii ? S'enquit Tao, coupant le châtain qui se tait donc.

\- Toi non plus parce que… Je ne fais pas de favoritisme. Si je ne lui dis pas, je ne te le dirai pas non plus.

\- Maaaiiiiisss eeeuuuhhhh ! C'est pas juste !

\- Mais si, mais si.

KyungSoo rit. C'est trop drôle de voir Tao qui chouine. Vraiment trop drôle. D'un coup, il aperçoit JongIn. Il laisse alors ses amis et se dirige vers lui.

\- JongIn !

\- Ah, te voilà ! KyungSoo, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… Oui, répond le concerné, légèrement étonné que l'autre lui demande si c'est bien son prénom.

\- Alors, tu peux venir ce soir, ou pas ?

\- Je peux venir.

\- Génial ! Bon ben à la fin des cours tu m'attends et on ira ensemble !

\- Ok !

\- Ah, mais t'habites pas loin de chez moi, en fait ! Remarque KyungSoo.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais !

\- T'es où, toi ?

\- A l'angle, là-bas.

\- Ah ok !

Les deux jeunes hommes entre à l'intérieur de la maison du bronzé et le petit brun observe les lieux. La décoration est simple mais claire et agréable à regarder.

\- Pose ton sac où tu veux et fais comme chez toi, lui dit JongIn en souriant.

\- Ok !

KyungSoo dépose son sac près du canapé.

\- Juste, avant de faire l'exposé, j'aimerais bien écouter les deux titres dont tu m'as parlé. Au fait, tu préfères lequel entre les deux ?

\- Summertime. Vraiment, j'adore la musique, les paroles et surtout comment elle se chante.

\- Alors je vais écouter celle-là en premier. Ah tiens, puisque tu aimes comment elle se chante, tu peux me la chanter ?

\- Euh… Tu le veux vraiment ?

\- Bah oui, si je te le demande c'est que oui quoi.

\- O-ok alors euh… T'as un piano ou un autre instrument de musique, pour que je puisse m'accompagner ?

Alors ça veut dire qu'il sait en jouer ? Ca me plaît… Pense JongIn, tout content. Il adore les musiciens, il les admire.

\- J'ai un piano. Je ne m'en sers jamais, étant donné que je ne sais pas en jouer… Mais je l'entretiens et le nettoie souvent. Bref, suis-moi.

Le blond l'amène alors dans une salle assez spacieuse avec plusieurs miroirs, un tabouret et un beau piano à queue blancs dans un coin. KyungSoo l'observe.

\- Vas-y, assieds-toi, lui dit JongIn en souriant.

Le petit brun s'exécute. Et pose ses mains sur le clavier extrêmement propre et brillant du piano. Il tourne la tête vers son binôme.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je chante ?

\- Mais oui. Allez s'il te plaît, j'ai trop envie de voir ce que ça donne.

Un instant, KyungSoo se demande s'il parle de la chanson ou de sa voix. Rapidement, il se dit que le blond doit parler de la chanson. Oui, c'est le plus probable. Il attend quelques petites secondes, le temps de se remémorer en détail la musique, puis il commence. Ses doigts appuient doucement sur les touches noires et blanches tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre, prononçant d'une exquise lenteur le premier mot de la chanson, autrement dit le titre. Summertime.


	4. Chapter 3

\- J'ai un piano. Je ne m'en sers jamais, étant donné que je ne sais pas en jouer… Mais je l'entretiens et le nettoie souvent. Bref, suis-moi.

Le blond l'amène alors dans une salle assez spacieuse avec plusieurs miroirs, un tabouret et un beau piano à queue blancs dans un coin. KyungSoo l'observe.

\- Vas-y, assieds-toi, lui dit JongIn en souriant.

Le petit brun s'exécute. Et pose ses mains sur le clavier extrêmement propre et brillant du piano. Il tourne la tête vers son binôme.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je chante ?

\- Mais oui. Allez s'il te plaît, j'ai trop envie de voir ce que ça donne.

Un instant, KyungSoo se demande s'il parle de la chanson ou de sa voix. Rapidement, il se dit que le blond doit parler de la chanson. Oui, c'est le plus probable. Il attend quelques petites secondes, le temps de se remémorer en détail la musique, puis il commence. Ses doigts appuient doucement sur les touches noires et blanches tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre, prononçant d'une exquise lenteur le premier mot de la chanson, autrement dit le titre. Summertime.

* * *

Sa voix parfaitement claire et juste, allant de l'aigu vers le grave et du grave vers l'aigu selon les paroles et les différents moments de la chanson, touche JongIn. Au plus haut point. Il n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter comme ça et transmettre aussi bien des émotions. C'est la première fois qu'il peut écouter quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il en est bouche bée. Pour lui, c'est juste magnifique. KyungSoo a une voix à la fois puissante et douce qui se marie parfaitement bien avec ce morceau et ce genre de musique ; le jazz, qui colle parfaitement avec le talent vocal du jeune homme aux grands yeux. De plus, les accords, les arpèges, en bref, les notes de piano qui l'accompagnent embellissent encore plus la chanson et la voix du petit brun. La musique se terminant, ses doigts caressent presque les touches, rendant les notes beaucoup moins fortes mais plus douces. Puis à la fin, le silence. JongIn aurait bien aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

KyungSoo, qui avait fermé les yeux lors de sa prestation, finit par les rouvrir. Ses mains quittent le clavier et il tourne la tête vers le blond qui le regarde, ébahi. Paniqué puisque JongIn ne dit rien, le petit brun lâche :

\- Ah, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû chanter… C'est nul, pas vrai… ?

\- M-mais non ! C'est juste génial ! Tu… Ta voix… Moi, franchement, j'adore. Pour tout te dire, tu es juste impressionnant.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bah évidemment ! Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de franc. Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne l'aurais pas dit.

\- A-ah… Alors merci beaucoup.

JongIn sourit.

\- Tu me fais l'autre ?

\- De quoi ? Rhapsody In Blue ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok mais je te préviens, il n'y a pas de chant dans cette musique et je vais te faire la version courte.

\- Pourquoi la version courte ? Tu ne veux pas me la faire en entier ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… En fait, c'est parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas d'orchestre et que sans orchestre, c'est impossible de faire la version longue. En plus, quand je dis longue, c'est vraiment longue. Et je n'exagère pas. Elle dure à peu près vingt minutes, alors que la courte dure… Un peu moins de dix minutes.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Du coup… Tu me la fais, cette version courte ? Dit le blond, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Le petit brun hoche doucement la tête, souriant un peu. Ses mains se placent à nouveau au-dessus du clavier, sans le toucher. D'un coup, il commence un trille lent, qui devient de plus en plus rapide. Au moment qu'il juge opportun, KyungSoo entame sa gamme. Les doigts de sa main droite courent jusqu'à atteindre l'octave et les notes souhaitées. Puis, il continue, alternant accords, notes à part et arpèges pour la main gauche, et simples notes pour la mélodie pour la main droite.

Ses doigts se plaquent sur des accords, qui changent toutes les secondes. JongIn ferme les yeux pour mieux écouter. Puis il les rouvre, pour observer le petit brun. Il est plus qu'impressionné. KyungSoo joue avec tellement d'aisance, d'élégance et de grâce… JongIn n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jouer comme ça, avec toutes ces qualités, avec autant de prestance et surtout, sans aucune once de vanité.

Puis, enfin, le dernier accord et la note finale retentissent. Encore une fois, JongIn aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps.

\- A-alors ? Demande KyungSoo, encore une fois inquiet face au silence du blond.

\- C'est génial. Honnêtement, c'est génial. C'est vraiment super. Mais je t'avoue que, comme toi, je préfère Summertime.

\- Haha je m'en doutais… Cette chanson est tellement plus jolie que Rhapsody.

\- Je confirme, même si ce que tu viens de faire est super aussi. N'empêche, ça a dû être très dur d'apprendre ce morceau.

\- Rhapsody ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ben pour te dire la vérité… Ca n'a pas été si compliqué que ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bah oui… Quand tu as une bonne technique, en gros quand tes doigts ont acquis pas mal d'agilité et de force, et que tu as une bonne connaissance de la musique, c'est facile.

\- Oh… Dis, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais du piano ?

\- Trois ans.

\- Trois ans ? Et tu es déjà à ce niveau ?

\- Oui… Parce qu'en fait, avant, j'allais souvent chez mes grands-parents, qui avaient un piano électrique, dans une salle à côté de ma chambre. Alors j'en faisais le jour, et même souvent la nuit, lorsqu'ils dormaient. Bien sûr, pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que j'étais là alors que je devais dormir, je branchais un casque audio et je faisais des tas d'exercices pour gagner en force et en vélocité.

KyungSoo sourit en se rappelant de ça, même s'il n'a pas tout dit. Sa mémoire a joué un grand rôle dans son apprentissage. C'était si bien… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ses parents prennent la décision de déménager ? Il peut moins s'éclater, moins faire de piano, vu qu'ils n'ont pas voulu lui en acheter un.

\- Wahou… Tu m'impressionnes. Mais tu n'as pas de piano, chez toi ?

\- Non… Mes parents ne veulent pas m'en acheter un. Bon, en même temps, je les comprends… Un piano, électrique ou pas, c'est tout de même assez cher…

JongIn hoche la tête, pensif. Soudain, il a une idée qui, il en est certain, va leur plaire à tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que des fois, ça te manque de ne pas jouer du piano ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Très souvent, en fait.

\- Alors ça te dirait de venir chez moi quand tu as envie d'en jouer ?

KyungSoo le regarde, à la fois surpris et confus.

\- B-ben… Ca me plairait mais…

\- Eh bah alors tu viens quand tu veux, le coupe le blond.

\- Non mais attends, laisse-moi finir. Ca me plairait, beaucoup mais j'aurais l'impression de… T'utiliser, en quelque sorte, pour jouer du piano…

\- Mais non mais non mais non. Au fait ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Et comme j'ai un piano, ça me plairait bien de savoir en jouer. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas prof…

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais jouer de cet instrument à la perfection. S'il te plaît, donne-moi des cours !

Le petit brun le regarde médusé. Il est sérieux… ? Se demande-t-il.

\- Allez s'il te plaît ! Les bases au moins ! Je te paierai, promis !

\- Ah non ! Si tu me paies, je refuse !

\- Ca veut dire que si je ne te paies pas, tu acceptes ?

\- Oui et non…

\- Génial ! S'exclame le blond, qui n'a pas écouté le « non ». On peut commencer maintenant ?

Bon ben… Il a vraiment l'air sérieux… Admet intérieurement KyungSoo.

Le bronzé s'installe sur le tabouret, à côté du petit, qui ne répond pas. Le plus grand prend alors son silence pour un oui. Le siège étant petit, la cuisse gauche de KyungSoo est collée à la droite de JongIn.

\- Je te préviens, le piano, c'est beaucoup plus dur et compliqué que tu ne le croies, dit le petit brun.

\- J'imagine, mais quelle que soit la difficulté, je n'abandonnerai pas. J'aime la musique et je veux apprendre.

La détermination du blond fait sourire le jeune homme aux grands yeux qui finalement, craque et accepte totalement.

\- La base, c'est la technique, commence KyungSoo. Et le truc qu'il faut faire tout le temps, et c'est d'ailleurs ce par quoi il faut absolument commencer, c'est les notes tenues.

JongIn sourit et, à la fois très content et émerveillé, il regarde celui qu'il a désigné comme professeur, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tout ouï, il ne pense qu'à ce que son binôme dit.

\- Alors pour les faire, il faut déjà que tu places tes mains sur le piano et que ça fasse l'empreinte de la main. Tu sais où est le do ?

\- Oui, il me semble que c'est cette note, répond JongIn en en montrant une.

\- C'est en effet celle-là, que tu retrouve sur toutes les octaves. Enfin bref. Place ta main droite de sorte à ce que ton pouce soit sur le do. Et tu vois, tes autres doigts se mettent tous seuls au-dessus du ré, du mi, du fa et du sol. Ca, c'est l'empreinte. Maintenant, tu fais presque pareil, mais avec la main gauche. Tu mets ton petit doigt, le cinquième, sur le do de l'octave juste « en-dessous », celle qui est un peu plus grave. Ensuite, avec tous tes doigts, tu appuies en même temps sur toutes les notes et tu maintiens cet appui, tu tiens toutes ces notes.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est là que ça va un peu se corser. Tu vas lever le plus haut possible tes deux petits doigts, sans lâcher les autres notes, en gros, en gardant tes autres doigts appuyés sur les autres notes. Puis tu les appuies de nouveau dessus et tu les relèves. Et ce, quatre fois.

\- Ok.

JongIn essaye mais se rate. Ses autres doigts se lèvent tous seuls. Il recommence plusieurs fois, avant d'arriver à lever les deux cinquièmes en gardant les autres appuyés.

\- Ah putain c'est dur ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Je te l'avais dit, rit KyungSoo. Et pourtant c'est la base. Attends, je crois que je m'y suis mal pris… Enlève tes mains de là. Je te montre la gamme de base, celle de do. Elle n'a aucun dièse ni aucun bémol, donc c'est la plus simple.

Il lui montre alors, lui faisant chanter les huit notes de la gamme de do, une octave. Ensuite, il lui explique des tas de choses, toutes aussi simples mais aussi subtiles que les autres. Après, le petit brun lui fait refaire l'exercice des notes tenues, en lui faisant lever les autres doigts ; le quatrième avec le quatrième, le troisième avec le troisième… etc.

\- Putain c'est vachement compliqué ! En plus… Qu'est-ce que ça tire !

\- Eh bah oui, c'est ça le piano. Avant de pouvoir s'amuser, de pouvoir s'éclater, il faut travailler, travailler, travailler…

Persuadé que malgré sa détermination, JongIn va finir par abandonner, KyungSoo se lève. Mais…

\- Hé, reste ici. Et montre-moi comment tu fais ces notes tenues.

\- Comment je les fais moi ? Répète le petit brun, étonné.

\- Bah oui. Allez, s'il te plaît…

\- Ok ok…

KyungSoo place alors ses mains sur deux octaves différentes, appuie sur toutes les notes, puis il lève ses deux petits doigts et les fait appuyer sur les notes et ce, quatre fois d'affilée. Puis, il passe à ses autres doigts. La facilité et la hauteur que les doigts du petit brun peuvent atteindre, estomaque JongIn, qui se sent nul à côté de ce virtuose du piano. Il déglutit. Dès qu'il a fini, il ramène ses mains vers lui, les posant sur ses cuisses.

\- Mais… Comment tu fais pour monter aussi haut et y arriver aussi facilement ? Lui demande JongIn.

\- Bah je me suis entraîné. Et tu verras, si tu fais ça régulièrement, tu vas trouver cet exercice assez simple, au final.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui. Tu aimes la musique, ça se voit, alors forcément, si tu continues, tu vas y arriver et trouver ça simple. Tout le monde se rate et a du mal, au début. Mais vraiment, tu y arriveras, si tu es assez déterminé et que tu fais vraiment ton exercice tous les jours.

KyungSoo lui tapote l'épaule en souriant, pour l'encourager. Tout ça fait sourire JongIn, qui est encore plus déterminé à réussir.

Finalement, le petit brun ne sort de chez le blond que trois heures plus tard, en gros, vers vingt et une heures trente. Lui et JongIn ont beaucoup discuté, après le « cours » de piano. Mais, n'ayant pas vraiment avancé l'exposé, ils ont convenu que KyungSoo reviendrait chez lui le lendemain.

Lorsque le petit brun rentre chez lui, ses parents l'accueillent chaleureusement. Sa mère réchauffe le repas du jeune homme aux grands yeux, qui sait ce qu'elle va dire. Et voilà qu'elle ouvre la bouche, après que son dîner soit réchauffé :

\- Tiens, voilà. Au fait, les documents sur je ne sais plus quelles maladies sont sur ton lit. Pour une fois, ton père et moi on t'autorise à manger dans ta chambre. D'ailleurs, ce sera ton père qui t'évaluera, dans trois heures.

\- Eomma… J'ai deux contrôles demain… Un de mathématiques et un d'anglais… Et comme le matin vous voulez que je me lève assez tôt, faudrait au moins me coucher tôt, pour que je sois en forme, demain…

\- Mais tu le seras. Et puisque tu as deux contrôles, demain, tu vas réviser tes leçons de maths et d'anglais ce soir aussi. Tu comprends, tu ne dois absolument pas prendre de retard. Il faut que tu apprennes tout maintenant. C'est pour ton bien, tu le sais, hein ?

Son ton ne donne pas envie à KyungSoo de la contrarier. Il hoche simplement la tête et la baisse, vaincu.

\- KyungSoo… Ne prends pas ça comme une punition. Ton père et moi te faisons faire ça pour que tu aies toutes tes chances et que tu puisses entrer dans la meilleure école de médecine du pays. Et tu verras ; plus tard, grâce à nous et à tout ce qu'on te fait apprendre, tu auras un bon métier et tu ne seras sans doute jamais dans le besoin. A ce moment-là, tu nous remercieras.

Mais oui, c'est ça… Le petit brun s'en va dans sa chambre, sans rien dire à sa mère. Tout en mangeant, il apprend toutes ces fiches toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Il peine à tout comprendre, mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour les mémoriser rapidement, voulant aller se coucher.

Lorsque son père vient l'évaluer, l'interroger, KyungSoo se trompe sur plusieurs symptômes de la maladie de Verneuil. L'adulte le force à réviser la fiche entière de cette maladie pendant une heure de plus, puis il le contrôle à nouveau. Le petit brun n'a eu le droit de se coucher qu'à une heure trente du matin.


	5. Chapter 4

\- KyungSoo… Ne prends pas ça comme une punition. Ton père et moi te faisons faire ça pour que tu aies toutes tes chances et que tu puisses entrer dans la meilleure école de médecine du pays. Et tu verras ; plus tard, grâce à nous et à tout ce qu'on te fait apprendre, tu auras un bon métier et tu ne seras sans doute jamais dans le besoin. A ce moment-là, tu nous remercieras.

Mais oui, c'est ça… Le petit brun s'en va dans sa chambre, sans rien dire à sa mère. Tout en mangeant, il apprend toutes ces fiches toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Il peine à tout comprendre, mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour les mémoriser rapidement, voulant aller se coucher.

Lorsque son père vient l'évaluer, l'interroger, KyungSoo se trompe sur plusieurs symptômes de la maladie de Verneuil. L'adulte le force à réviser la fiche entière de cette maladie pendant une heure de plus, puis il le contrôle à nouveau. Le petit brun n'a eu le droit de se coucher qu'à une heure trente du matin.

Réveillé à cinq heures par l'alarme stridente –programmée par ses parents– de son réveil en forme de chat, KyungSoo se lève péniblement, allume la lumière et s'installe à son bureau. Très fatigué, il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à retenir ce qui est écrit sur les feuilles que son père lui a donné la veille avant qu'il aille se coucher. Pire encore, il a des difficultés à lire tout ce qu'il doit mémoriser. Alors le petit brun décide d'aller se faire un café, dans la cuisine, déserte à cette heure-ci. Silencieusement, il se le prépare et le boit, avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de se mettre à faire travailler son cerveau.

Après une heure et demie passé à retenir toutes les informations d'une maladie, l'étudiant se met à réviser ses cours pour les deux contrôles qu'il aura tout à l'heure.

Sept heures. KyungSoo récite tout ce qu'il a mémorisé à son père, qui le félicite mais qui lui dit, l'air sérieux :

\- Tu as hésité à plusieurs moments, surtout pour les traitements. Dis-moi, tu as passé combien de temps à apprendre tout ça sur cette maladie, ce matin ?

\- Une heure et demie, répond lentement le brun, qui ne se sent pas très bien.

\- Alors tu travailleras une heure de plus. Il te faut absolument savoir parler d'une maladie, n'importe laquelle, sans hésitation. Comme ça, tu auras beaucoup d'avantages d'avance et de bonus, lorsque tu seras à l'école de médecine.

\- Oui, j'imagine…

KyungSoo ne veut pas contrarier son père, qui peut se montrer beaucoup moins clément et gentil que sa mère, sur ce sujet-là.

\- Bon, puisque tu as apparemment deux contrôles aujourd'hui, d'après ce que m'a dit ta mère, récite-moi tes leçons.

Le lycéen s'exécute et parvient à tout dire, sans aucune hésitation, cette fois.

Vers huit heures, KyungSoo, en uniforme et son sac de cours sur le dos, se met à courir jusqu'au bus. Seulement, celui-ci part sans le garçon quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Le lycéen s'arrête, fronce les sourcils et serre les dents, ne voulant pas laisser éclater sa colère. C'est à cause de son père qu'il n'a pas pu attraper le bus avant qu'il ne parte. C'est à cause de lui si finalement il n'a pas pu prendre son petit déjeuner. C'est à cause de lui s'il a dû réviser ses leçons et la maladie de ce matin jusqu'à maintenant. C'est à cause de lui s'il va arriver en retard au lycée. C'est à cause de lui s'il va, en conséquence, avoir moins de temps pour son contrôle de mathématiques. Il va tout rater, il en est certain.

Le jeune homme aux grands yeux arrive trente minutes après le début de l'évaluation, le lycée se trouvant assez loin de chez lui. De plus, il a couru, est tombé plusieurs fois et s'est fait mal à la jambe gauche. Rapidement, il s'excuse auprès du professeur et va à sa place. Il sort sa trousse et observe son sujet. Le petit panique intérieurement. Le fameux sujet est composé de deux feuilles remplies d'exercices, chacune recto verso. Putain, mais c'est méga long ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à tous les faire en une demi-heure… Je vais avoir une mauvaise note… Il va dire que je n'ai pas assez révisé… Et je vais devoir bosser encore plus… Merde… KyungSoo sent les larmes monter. Il se dépêche de les ravaler et commence le premier exercice. Malheureusement pour lui, il est long, à cause de la rédaction de sa justification qui est déjà, assez compliquée à faire. Ce que le petit brun n'a pas encore remarqué, c'est que quasiment tous les exercices sont longs

Vient ensuite, trente minutes après, l'évaluation écrite d'anglais. Horriblement stressé à cause du fait qu'il n'a pas pu faire les trois quarts de son contrôle de mathématiques, KyungSoo peine à réfléchir devant son nouveau sujet. Il a du mal à se souvenir de toutes les règles de grammaire. Très vite, il panique à nouveau et « oublie » tout ce qu'il sait sur la langue anglaise. Mais heureusement, quelques connaissances –malheureusement pas toutes- reviennent et il commence à remplir sa feuille.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure et surtout, la récréation, retentit. KyungSoo range sa trousse tandis que son professeur ramasse les copies de tous les élèves. Le petit brun se sent mal, très mal. Il n'a pas réussi à remplir sa feuille entièrement. D'ordinaire, il aurait réussi. Mais là… Le stress et l'angoisse ont été trop présents.

Rapidement, il sort, s'enfuit presque de la salle. Le petit brun va dans la cour et balance son sac par terre, près d'un arbre. Il n'en peut plus. Il est certain d'une chose ; il ne va pas avoir une mauvaise note, mais deux. Et il ne pourra pas les cacher. Ses parents verront ses résultats sur internet. Merde, merde et merde… Je suis foutu…

Une ou deux minutes après, Chanyeol, Tao et Yi Fan arrivent dans la cour et s'approchent de KyungSoo, voulant le voir, comme d'habitude mais surtout, lui poser quelques questions. Entre les deux contrôles, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il était arrivé en retard ni qu'est-ce qui le faisait stresser. Car oui, son stress pouvait se sentir et se voir de très loin.

\- Kyung ! L'appelle Chanyeol en arrivant

Le petit se retourne. Contrairement à d'habitude, aucun sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont larmoyants. Rapidement, ses larmes se mettent à couler.

Les trois garçons se précipitent vers lui, estomaqués. C'est la première fois qu'ils le voient comme ça. Chacun pose sa main sur son épaule, sa tête, son dos… Et tentent de savoir ce qu'il a. Mais KyungSoo se tait et pleure silencieusement. Il lève la tête pour regarder Yi Fan, qui comprend tout de suite le message.

\- Les gars, on revient, dit-il.

\- O-ok, balbutient ceux-ci, confus.

Aussitôt, le chinois passe un bras autour des épaules et l'emmène avec lui, derrière le bâtiment, où personne ne pourra les entendre, ni les déranger. Une fois qu'ils y sont, Yi Fan prend son ami dans ses bras et le serre contre lui tout en posant son menton dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Dis-moi tout, Kyungie, fait simplement le chinois.

Ne voulant rien lui cacher, le petit brun se lâche et lui dut tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ; son père qui veut augmenter son temps de mémorisation, sa fatigue due à cela, ses évaluations ratées en partie à cause de son retard… Tout, quoi.

\- J'en ai marre… Je suis si fatigué…

Il serre la chemise de l'uniforme de son ami, qui le serre un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes chez moi, c'est vital.

\- Ils ne vont pas vouloir…

\- On s'en fout complètement. Tu vas venir chez moi, c'est pour ta santé. Et franchement, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils en pensent.

\- Non non et non… Je vais rester chez moi… Je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Si, tu as le choix. Je t'empêcherai de rester chez toi.

\- Mais…

\- Stop Kyungie. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils sont en train de te détruire en t'empêchant de dormir assez et en te faisant mémoriser des trucs qui ne te serviront jamais à rien ?

Le petit ne dit rien et ferme les yeux. Il sait que son ami a raison, mais malgré ce qu'ils l'obligent à faire, il les adore. Ils ont toujours été là pour lui lorsqu'il perdu ses parents biologiques, il y a sept ans. Peut-être que si j'attends un peu et si je leur explique… Peut-être qu'ils arrêteront de me faire chier avec toutes ces maladies… Mais KyungSoo sait qu'il rêve trop. Il est conscient que les deux adultes ne sont pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire. Étrangement, il les aime encore quand même.

\- Kyungie, écoute-moi. Ce soir, tu prends quelques affaires, des vêtements et tu viens chez moi.

\- Mais je ne peux pas… Ce ne serait pas discret… Ils m'empêcheraient de partir…

Bon, il ne refuse plus, c'est déjà ça, pense Yi Fan.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu vas passer une dernière nuit chez toi et demain matin, tu prépares tes affaires que tu mettras dans ton sac de sport et si tes parents te posent des questions, tu leur diras que tu as sport dans la journée. Et après ça, tu passeras les déposer chez moi, d'accord ?

Finalement, KyungSoo murmure un petit « ok » qui fait sourire le chinois. Enfin, se dit-il.

\- Allez, Kyungie. Ne pleure plus. Et stresse pas. Tout va s'arranger.

Tout en disant cela, Yi Fan a relevé la tête et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Et finalement, deux minutes après, les larmes de KyungSoo se tarissent. Le chinois l'éloigne un peu de lui et lui fait un petit bisou sur le front en lui souriant. Les commissures des lèvres du brun se relèvent légèrement.

\- Ah, je te préfère largement comme ça, lui dit le blond en lui caressant maintenant la joue. Tu veux qu'on retourne avec les autres ?

\- Oui, je veux bien…

Comme ça, j'arrête de t'embêter… Yi Fan lui fait un autre bisou sur le front en souriant puis il lui prend la main tous deux marchent pour retourner avec leurs deux amis. Ces derniers les regardent revenir, ahuris.

\- Kyung ! S'exclame Tao en voyant les yeux encore rouges de son ami de petite taille.

Sans prévenir, le panda prend le brun dans ses bras et le câline, ce qui fait sourire ce dernier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande le géant, inquiet.

\- Il vous le dira plus tard, répond Yi Fan, car il sait que son ami n'aurait rien dit pour le moment.

\- Ok… Font Tao et Chanyeol, légèrement déçus.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire autre chose, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Les quatre amis reprennent alors leurs sacs de cours et se dirigent vers leur salle de coréen. KyungSoo avait oublié qu'ils avaient cette matière aujourd'hui aussi, à la même heure qu'hier.

Tous les lycéens de la classe de KyungSoo, Yi Fan, Chanyeol et Tao se rangent devant leur salle. Leur professeur arrive et les fait rentrer dans la pièce.

\- J'ai refait le plan de classe, annonce-t-il. Vous allez être à côté de votre binôme de l'exposé. Par contre, je vous dis où vous allez aller.

S'en suit ensuite de l'appel des groupes et des indications pour leur places. Par chance, les binômes des quatre amis sont tous du même côté de la salle ; leur bureaux sont contre les fenêtres.

KyungSoo est assez content ; même s'il ne le connait pas vraiment, il apprécie bien JongIn. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arrive et s'installe à côté de lui.

\- Comme on se retrouve, dit-il. Oh, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as pleuré ?

\- Moui… C'est à cause de la fatigue. Ca t'irrite quand il t'arrive un truc qui te plait pas et tu craques, parfois sans comprendre pourquoi exactement, répond KyungSoo en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah… Et ça va mieux, maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Enfin je crois…

Avant que ses élèves ne puissent sortir leurs affaires de leur sac, d'un coup, le professeur déclare :

\- Ne sortez que votre trousse. Contrôle surprise.

Quoi… ? Comme tout à l'heure, le petit brun se remet à paniquer. Sauf que cette fois-ci, son degré d'angoisse est multiplié par trois.

\- Eh, stresse pas, lui chuchote JongIn à l'oreille. Ca doit être une interro de petit coefficient. Du coup, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, comme contrôle, ne t'en fais pas.

Malgré les paroles du bronzé, KyungSoo est loin d'être rassuré. Même s'il sait qu'il ne sera plus chez ses parents à partir de demain, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'angoisser. Comme lors de son interrogation d'anglais, la majorité de ses connaissances « disparaît ». De plus, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Une douleur aigue lui vrille les tempes.

\- Je me sens mal… Murmure le petit brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Lui demande le blond.

\- Je me sens mal, répète KyungSoo, qui commence à avoir des sueurs froides.

Les yeux de JongIn s'écarquillent légèrement en voyant les gouttes dégringolant sur le front, le nez, les joues de son binôme, dont la peau soudainement pâle l'inquiète.

\- Eh… Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

Le petit brun hoche faiblement la tête. JongIn lève la main et le professeur lui demande ce qu'il y a.

\- KyungSoo se sent mal. Je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, répond l'enseignant.

\- Pourquoi vous refusez ?

\- Parce qu'il doit juste avoir envie de rater le contrôle.

\- Mais non ! Regardez-le, il est tout pâle et il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…

\- Je suis certain qu'il joue la comédie. Généralement, c'est ce que font mes élèves, lorsque je leur annonce un contrôle surprise ou non.

Au moment où il dit cela, KyungSoo perd connaissance et s'écroule sur le bureau, sous les regards médusés de tous les élèves et de l'enseignant.


End file.
